


Not For Food

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-07
Updated: 2009-01-07
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2052375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Severus likes his privacy.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Not For Food

**Author's Note:**

> Severus likes his privacy.

Title: Not For Food  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/profile)[**snupin100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/)'s Challenge #190: Hunger  
Characters: Remus/Severus  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Authors Notes: Severus likes his privacy.  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Not For Food

~

His conversation with Remus concluded, Severus withdrew his head from the Floo, startled to find Molly present. “May I help you?”

She smiled. “It sounds as if _I_ can help _you_.”

“Indeed?”

Molly nodded. “I came to purchase some Pepper-Up, but I overheard your conversation with Remus. I’ve some extra beef stew.”

Severus frowned. “Are you offering to make us dinner?”

“Yes. I heard Remus say he was hungry.”

Severus smirked. “I’m afraid he didn’t mean for food.”

“Then what--?” She blushed bright red. “Oh!”

Severus smiled to himself. Perhaps now she would keep her nose out of his business.

~


End file.
